1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel and a display apparatus comprising the same, more particularly to a display panel which includes a line to transmit a driving signal and a display apparatus comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, for example, a TV and a monitor, includes a display panel, such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode). Regarding a display panel with a larger view area, a manufacturing process is important as well as technology of maintaining characteristics of the display panel is needed. For instance, in a wide-screen display panel having a width-to-length ratio of 21:9, the length of a gate line that is a scan line is at least 30% longer than in a display panel having a ratio of 16:9. In this case, as the resistance of the gate line rises, the distortion of a signal increases, thus deteriorating image quality.